1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to capture controls in digital cameras which have audio as well as image capture capabilities.
2. Description of Related Art
The term “image capture button” may sometimes be referred to as the “shutter button” or “shutter release button”, even though it will be appreciated that digital cameras generally do not have a shutter mechanism.
Many cameras, both digital and conventional film-based, have a shutter button which has an intermediate ‘focus lock’ position. The position of the shutter button when fully released is often referred to as the S0 position, whilst the focus lock position is known as the S1 position. The position at which the button effects the capture of an image (i.e. when fully depressed) is referred to as the S2 position.
If audio is also to be captured, an appropriate mechanism is needed.